


The Truth

by Malachi_Eclipse



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Future, Keilhuros, Keilhuros are Intersex but can choose gender, King/Queen are political titles, May have additional chapter, Sci-Fi, Written for a Class, Xida - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malachi_Eclipse/pseuds/Malachi_Eclipse
Summary: When she is trapped in an alley, surrounded by police, someone rather odd comes to her rescue.
Relationships: Nadia Stemnombrok/Celestia Eclipse
Kudos: 1





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another story I wrote for Class, this may have a sequel from another perspective because I need to write another Sci-fi story this year.

She stood at the end of the alleyway. Which was possibly the most disgusting place she had ever been, being littered with trash, and covered with crude graffitti. Even the Keilhuros had better alleyways.  


“Halt! There is nowhere to run!” she glanced at the voice, a muscular Xida officer was pointing a gun at her. “Under the law of the Xida Democratic Republic, you are hereby arrested, Keilhuro. Come peacefully and you will be humanely disposed of!” He clicked the back of the gun, preparing for a fight.  


“I-I...what are you talking a-about? We’re all X-Xida’s here,” she attempted to bluff her way through. Her hands shivered in fear, she shut down her fight or flight response, knowing she would fight, and hurt them.  


“Nice try. We saw your tail and... whatever you call those things!” He gestured to her feet, if they could even be called that. The officer turned to the side to whisper “Hopefully it hasn’t done too much damage and we can get rid of it” to his deputy.  


She glanced at her watch and sighed, _I guess I have enough time to reminisce about how I got here, before they engage._ She closed her eyes and started off at her earliest memory.  


\----------

He could do nothing but stand there. The rain drops poured down his face, hiding the tears that seared his eyes and gushed down his face. The crying of his three month old cub nestled in his arm.  


The Xida had went too far this time. His face contorted into a scowl. They would pay.  


“What’s wrong brother?” His sister looked at him with worry.  


“The Xida will suffer for what they’ve done!” He rocked the cub in his arms and looked at his sister with rage. “Call the chiefs of the provinces, and tell them…” He looked at his cub, “their King summons them.”  


\----------

“I can’t believe it! Nadia is already five years old and wondering why she can’t go _visit_ the Xida!” He shouted, his face in his hands.  


“Maybe we could tell her the truth…?” He chanced a look at the King.  


The King sighed and lifted his face “Perhaps, it is time,” The King groaned and laid his head down on the top of the table in front of him. “But it’s such a long history… With the whole species and evolution. How in the world am I supposed to explain to a five year old, why even the Xida’s hate time machines!...Or what even a time machine is!?” He lightly banged hit head on the table.  


“I know your majesty. But sooner or later she’ll have to know.”  


“Fine. I’ll break the news easily. It’s not every day that you tell your daughter something like this...” He glanced at the counselor.  


“What about what they did to your wife. Will you tell her about that…?” Sadness hung in the air with those words.  


“...No. She’ll know we’re at war. But she won’t know that they killed her mother,” his head lifted, “I hope to never have to tell her of what they did to her mother.”  


“She was a good, wise woman. Everyone loved her, and we all miss her. But please don’t let her memory affect your reasoning. She wouldn’t have wanted it.” He put a hand on the Kings strong arm, the bone plates smooth, but harder than diamonds. The King returned the comfort, with a hand over his counselor’s.  


“Thank you, she wouldn’t want that. You are a good man.” He patted his friend's hand on his arm, the knuckles had sharp bits that jutted out, but that was nothing for the Kings padded hand.  


“...So… Nadia chose to be female?” Changing the topic, he took his hand off the Kings arm.  


“Yeah, can you believe it?” He let out a deep sigh, letting out a small chuckle. “Just like her mother ...though, I can only hope she will mature enough to accept the title of King,” he looked at the hallway that held his daughters room.  


The counselor sighed, “I’m sorry to bring up more bad news, but the time is approaching. You must appoint a new Queen befo-” The King snarled and released a groan, slamming his head back down.  


“I know...” He sighed, not wanting to wake his daughter, “It’s just...It’s illegal to appoint any family besides my spouse. And most everyone is preparing for war. Besides the _only_ thing that title gives someone is treaties and government appointments.” He mocked sarcastically.  


“I know my King. It may be a useless title right now but someone has to fill the role. They are also a face for the public, you know.” The King narrowed his eyes, studying him. And for a few moments the king sat silently studying the counselor, who was closer to him than he had realized.  


“You have a large family, correct?” He broke the silence and stared at the counselor.  


He sputtered. Confused by the sudden turn in conversation “Yes your majesty, larger than most, but what-” The King stopped him.  


“Then congrats! You’ve been promoted, you’re the new Queen. Problem solved!” The new Queen’s mouth fell open, his eyes wide as they could be.  


His mouth closed and he rushed his words. “What!?”  


The King waved him off and patted his back. “You are loyal, brave, and have that friendly face that the Keilhuros need. And I trust you the most to take this position,” He gave him another look, “And then your family will be safe. The Queens family is pardoned from war calls.” He picked up his iPhone4MX and dialed a number, “I have just appointed a new Queen, come lead him to his new residence. Call his family and have them transported there too,” he turned back to the Queen with a smirk, still frozen with shock. “You can’t back down now...Aren’t you happy I challenged the old King?”  


The Queen closed his mouth, a soft smile graced his face, “And you ended that abusive bastard with gusto...I don’t even think his own wife liked him!” He laughed bitterly, and latched onto the King in a tight hug. “Thank you. My family means so much to me.”  


“I know. You’re welcome.” They separated and the Queen sniffled, “In two months time I expect to have a dinner, we will invite both of our families and enjoy a feast... My friend,” he hugged him once more and sent him on his way. The soft padding of feet came a few minutes afterwards.  


“Pawpa? Wat’s goin on?” Nadia stood in the hallway and looked around curiously, the lights illuminating the plates of bone, that lined the bridge of her nose and soft jawline.  


“Nothing my dear.” He sighed and waved for her to come over. She raced over on all fours and attempted to crawl into his lap. Alas, she was too small, he picked her up from under her arms. And, like usual, she went limp in the hold, almost as if she was a ragdoll. This always made him smile. The way her legs and long tail swung limply– nearly twice the length of her body– , and her shoulders rose from the weight of her body, littered with bone plates, dragging her down. And the way her abdominal bone plates stretched out. He sighed reverently, “You know, you look just like your mother.”  


“Wreally!?” her head tilted, her ears perked up, and her tail began wagging. He chuckled and set her on his lap and watched her tail curl around his waist for balance.  


“Her horns, they curved backwards too, along the side of her head,” he looked lovingly at his daughter and traced the horns. He pet the ears on her head. “She also had those small lower fangs that just barely peeked out, and the pointy dark wolf ears on the top of her head. And she was just as curious as you” he booped her nose and pat her back. “But you inherited my face and feet,” he proudly proclaimed. She looked down at his feet and saw the bones and scales in the shape of a lions paw. She stretched and curled her own feet.  


“Wat ‘bout my spine pawpa? Who’d I get tat from?” she gestured to her spinal column peeking out of her back, stopping at her skull and leading down to her tail.  


“You got that from my great-great grandmother, it only shows up once every five generations, and it’s very rare. Which is why it makes you even more beautiful,” he kissed her forehead, where her horns jutted out and around the sides of her brown short hair.  


“Wiwl I be as tawl as you pawpa?” She looked up hopefully.  


“Of course you will, maybe even taller!” He gave her an eskimo kiss, but there was business to attend to before he could relax fully. “Nadia? Are you sure you want to know why you can’t visit the Xida?” He frowned and pet her tail in a soothing manner  


“Yeah!” She began bouncing and wagging her tail, swatting away his hand in the process.  


“Very well,” he leaned back and got comfy, “Long ago, about four thousand years, when Xida and Keilhuros were still one species, there was a man. His name was Karl G. Muhlfeld. He was a scientist studying how time works with space. And he did something that no one in the world had ever done. He made the first time machine, which also turned out to be the very last. Do you understand so far?”  


“Yeah, but wat ‘bout teh Xida?” She looked at her father with wide eyes, listening intently.  


“I’m getting there. The first thing Dr. Muhlfeld did was, of course, go back in time. He went back about five years. And finally thousands of years of apprehension had come true. Dr Muhlfeld was a klutz and he had visited on of the very many facilities that developed vaccines for the world. Well, he messed up badly he tripped and caused an unknown chemical to spill into the newest vaccine. And this is what caused us to start the change. But not all of us changed the same. Xida’s didn’t mutate physically, but in terms of their abilities, very much so. While we mutated into the creatures we are today. But because of how we look, they think that we are unholy and that the gods punished us for being impure. Well we know better than that don’t we. But either way, because of their beliefs, they started attacking us. So we fought back. And before we knew it, we were split apart. About ten years ago they killed someone who wasn’t in their territory, that is when a war between us was reignited. So you can’t see the Xida, because if they find you. They will kill you, no matter what age you are.” Malachi frowned, and tried to wipe her fathers with her soft hands.  


“I get it now, pawpa.” She frowned, nuzzled into his neck and attempted to cheer him up.  


“Go to bed Malachi. We’ll talk in the morning, I’ll even make you pancakes” He hugged and nuzzled her back, before letting her go. She hopped off his lap, and raced to her room on all fours, tail trailing behind.  


\----------

“I don’t care about the war Papa! I wanna see the Xida!” She stomped her foot in frustration, the bone causing a loud bang in the corridor.  


“It’s too dangerous! If need be I’ll ship you to the Queen and have you held until the war ends!” He loved her curiosity, but sometimes it was what killed the cat...and her mother.  


“But Papa-” He let out a colossal roar and slammed his fist on the ground, shaking the house.  


“NO! They are dangerous! So stay away from them!” Nadia winced. She turned around and dashed out the door. She ran as fast as she could, stopping at the border of their territory. She looked at the dark cloak in her hand. And then at the deep ditch lining the separate territories.  


“I don’t care what papa says! I want...I need to know.” She slipped the cloak on and stepped over the clear line of boundaries. She waited. Nothing happened. She began to walk cautiously. Careful of her step.  


As she walked she stayed vigilant. What can I do first? She slowed down slightly and looked around. _The building are so much neater...it’s kind of boring, the moss on all of our buildings at least makes them look pretty and regal._  


_What? Is? That?!_ She stared at giant building with red lining the front in a curved screen. The doors all had glass windows. In the middle of the front was a small booth, but there was no one inside it. And in bright letters it displayed the words “The Summoning”. She walked up to the front. _I know movies theaters, but aren’t they usually just for Government and rich? And where are the employees? ...I guess since there is no one here I should just go straight in._ She walked up to the doors and jumped back as they opened before she touched them. Anxious but not deterred she continued her pace into the building. There were two hallways, _hmmm...I feel like right is the obvious choice, I’ll go left._ She turned to the left hallway and stopped at the first door that was open, _I guess it’s time to see what kind of movies this place shows._ She walked in slowly and sat in the closest seat to the door.  


It was a rather small room, no more than 100 seats. But the screen was humongous, and it displayed a 3d featured film, which was probably one of the easiest things to project, _why couldn’t they be showing 4d geez! Amateurs._ She sat in what she felt was the most uncomfortable seat ever. _These Xida really ARE evil, my god! Have they never heard of recliners! My bones are fucking ingrowing!_ She powered through and sat still, for the sake of curiosity about what they were showing their population. _What in the fuck are they showing?! Why are their females completely nude, but not the males?! Insensitive bastards!_ *Aaaahhhhhhh*  


A large screech echoed through the room: it was not the movie. Nadia turned to her left to see a woman standing there shivering and pointing at her. She followed the finger and...her feet. The cloak was too short to cover her feet when she sat down.  


“Hello! Get the police here immediately! A Keilhuro is in the one-forty-sixth district theater!” She bolted upright and turned to see a man with a smaller phone in his hand. He paused as he looked at her. He flung his empty hand in her direction, sending a wave of ice towards her. She bounced towards the door, dodging it narrowly. Dashing out she saw red lightning strike just behind her. “She’s leaving!”  


She ran outside and ran back the way she came. Too late. The police were blocking the side to get back to the Keilhuros. She turned and sped down and alley. _Those little shits, they knew_. They did know. They knew that if they blocked her way back to the Keilhuros, that she could not escape. And then that gave them jurisdiction to kill her.  


She kept running down every alley that she passed, the sirens following her. _The main roads are too dangerous, too predictable, but the alleys are too narrow for cars!_ She stopped. She hit a dead end. She turned to race out before the police got there. *click click click click*. She stared at the dozens of guns pointed at her, as well as the barehanded Xida who simply used their abilities.  


She stood at the end of the alleyway. Nowhere to run, but of course the Xida still had to point that out.  


“Halt! There is nowhere to run!” finding the source of the voice was not comforting. “Under the law of the Xida Democratic Republic, you are hereby arrested, Keilhuro. Come peacefully and you will be humanely disposed of!” The gun was prepared.  


“I-I...what are you talking a-about? We’re all X-Xida’s here,” _when in doubt, bluff your way out._ She recited her father’s saying.  


“Nice try. We saw your tail and... whatever you call those things!” He gestured to her feet. _Why are all the Xida so rude!?_  


\----------

She opened her eyes. _Sigh that was nice, not closure, and I am still back where I started, but nice._  


“Ok, may I at least be executed with digni-” She was stopped by the sound of a spray paint can.  


She looked behind the officers, only to see someone climbing onto one of the cars behind the police officers. “Hey piggies!!!” She snorted a few times, in an attempt to get them to bite. They did. Several of the police officers turned around, giving nadia a clear view of what she painted. On all six of the cars, in - what she assumed was permanent - bright pink spray paint, was a cluster of crudely drawn pigs. “Whatcha think of your new patrol cars!” She bounced from car to car, smiling, as they attempted to catch her. The cloak that the girl wore, swishing everywhere.  


She ran off into another alleyway.  


“Let’s move out! Emmy is more important than some Keilhuro!” She watched as all the police gathered into their cars and sped off for ‘Emmy’. Nadia snapped out of her confusion. She looked around. Seeing no more police, she walked off glancing and turning towards another painting on the wall of the alley. It portrayed a Keilhuro and a Xida holding hands, beneath it, it was signed ‘M.E.’ and a text that she assumed M.E. wrote.  


\----------

 **“KEILHUROS ARE HUMAN TOO!”**  


\----------

She walked off and back into the Keilhuro territory. She lay in her bed that night, just thinking, _Are we still human?_.  



End file.
